For the Past, the Present, and the Future
by Naomi-Fangirl
Summary: Even though Sonic's team has grown to a strong 10 friends, they still wonder if saving the world from disaster will be possible. Will they be able to foil the plans of evil? Or will the planet be annihilated along with the whole population?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here is the first of many chapters for this story. I have many/too many ideas for this story so it should be good! So, yeah! ...Well...Here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Tails or Knuckles or Amy or Rouge or...you get the point. They rightfully belong to Sega. I only own Thunder, the plot, and Dr. Eggman's binoculars! XD**

**Anyways, please enjoy, R&amp;R and, have a wonderful day!**

* * *

Rouge the Bat watched in secret as Dr. Eggman did absolutely nothing. He was just sitting there; or was he? Staying hidden, the 18 year old mammal realized that the Evil Doctor was looking at the sky through a pair of high tech binoculars that he probably made himself.

It had been a month since Sonic and the Crew watched as their human friend, Chris Thorndyke, blasted into the sky and was sent back to earth in a small rocket. Once Chris was gone, Eggman announced that he was going to build the Eggman Empire. And he definitely tried, for about three weeks. But in the past week, nobody had seen him and that's why Rouge came to investigate.

After about five minutes of watching the Doctor search the sky, Rouge flew back to Tails' shop to report her findings.  
"Really? He was just sitting there!?" Amy Rose asked, not believing her ears. "Staring off into space?"  
"Yeah! I was just as shocked." Rouge replied.  
"It's not like Chris is going to come back anytime soon. Do you think that he's looking for someone else?" Tails wondered aloud.  
"That or he is built up forces for defence in the future." Sonic suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Tails thought that it would be a wise idea if they advised Knuckles of their suspicions, so Sonic dashed off to do so.

Knuckles had been taking a brief nap when he heard footsteps way too close to the Master Emerald for his comfort. He jumped up only to see someone standing right next to the large gem.  
"Stop right there you thief!" Knuckles almost screamed at the dark figure. The creature stopped then started walking towards the echidna.  
"I assure you I'm no thief!" the girl corrected. She was a hedgehog and looked almost exactly like Sonic only her fur was dark grey in color and her eyes were a bluish grey. Knuckles rolled his hands into a fist as he got into a fighting stance.  
"How about you tell me your name before I throw you out of here!" he threatened. She wasn't intimidated at all.  
"I'm Thunder the Hedgehog," she charged at him. "and you will pay for accusing _me _of theft!"

With the two running at each other, Knuckles brought his arm up for a punch but at the last second Thunder jumped, grabbed the echidna from behind and tossed him down the altar stairs. While the echidna was taking the tumble, she chased him down, then side kicked him at the bottom.  
"Like to fight dirty I can see!", Knuckles exclaimed, getting up with his back to the hot sun, scanning his tough opponent. Her eyes were quite serious but she looked as if she was having fun fighting him.

Shaking off the thought, he caught her off guard, pinned her against the stair wall and punched her before she could block or dodge. She groaned slightly as she took the blow to the face. But during her recovery, Knuckles saw her grabbing something behind her and mumble. Suddenly, she was behind him and sent an aerial roundhouse kick to his shoulder. He didn't really want to fight her. He would rather be sleeping, but he also knew that she wasn't going just to leave. Quickly getting up, Knuckles had an idea but he had to find one of two specific trees. He knew where they could settle this.

A while back, he had attached a tree to the sides of two other trees, creating an immense bridge. He spotted it and made a mad dash towards it with Thunder following closely behind.

The red creature stopped climbing for a few seconds to let Thunder catch up a little bit. He noticed her stop and grab something again but this time he saw what it was. It was a Chaos Emerald! Thunder took a few deep breaths before saying,  
"Chaos Control!" Knuckles gasped then looked up to see the smirking hedgehog on the top of the bridge, her red streaked arms crossed. '_Who does she think she is? Does she really think she can defeat me?'_ He dashed to the top and explained his plan before he was attacked.  
"We end this here! First one to fall off has to leave." he panted. Thunder nodded then smiled,  
"Overconfident much!"  
"What did you call m-?" Knuckles was cut off by a foot to the gut. He managed to keep his balance and land an attack to her upper arm. They both instantly charged at each other, determined to stay on. But before they were close enough to attack, Thunder was shoved off by something or someone. Knuckles heard her land hard just before he was pushed off himself.

As he slowly stood himself up, Knuckles saw Sonic standing in between them. He also saw Thunder racing towards the blue hedgehog, ready to attack.  
"Sonic, behind you!" the Echidna warned. The male hedgehog whipped around and roundhouse kicked the girl in the head. She fell to her hands and knees, breathing heavily from the shocking impact.  
"Give it up Thunder." Knuckles commanded. He was answered with a look that said, '_What? No way! Surrender is not_ _an option!'  
_"Why were you trying to steal the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked the grey hedgehog, knowing that that would be the only reason Knuckles would leave his post.  
"It's none of your business!" she snapped, still breathing hard. Sonic knew that he couldn't have a proper conversation with her if she was in a battle state of mind, so he kicked her again. Thunder managed to stand as she sighed through her clenched teeth, trying to ignore the piercing pain that shot through her ribs. Knuckles didn't see the cocky pleasure in her eyes that he saw before, but now, more like an embarrassing fear that she was trying to hide.

The boys kept their distance while their opponent closed her eyes, trying to decide what to do next. Showing a regretful frown, she opened her eyes and tried to run away. A painful discomfort filled Thunder's body as she fell to her knees again, not needing to turn around to know that it was Knuckles who had punched her. A few seconds later, Sonic appeared and brought his foot back for another blow.  
"C-chaos Cont-trol." Thunder murmured then reappeared about 150 feet away, heading back towards the Master Emerald. Leaning against a tree, the young hedgehog waited for several minutes for her attackers to return. When they didn't, she slowly managed to push herself to her feet. She stood there a few minutes to recover a little bit, but that few minutes turned into less than one minute when she saw Sonic and Knuckles dashing towards her. She got into a sluggish fighting stance, hoping to at least lighten the blows a little bit.  
"Now listen! Either surrender or I'll make you surrender!" Knuckles offered one last change as she unknowingly walked back towards a 95 foot cliff. Sonic nodded to Knuckles when he saw no signs of her giving in. The Echidna's fist shot at Thunder's face but he and Sonic ran to the cliffs edge. They watched Thunder fall from a large boulder to a skinny ledge and so on, landing unconscious at the bottom.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you liked it and please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner but life got in the way. **XD **Anyways, here it is! It's kinda long and a lot happens but I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sonic and everybody, blah blah blah. Just don't sue me!**

* * *

"Oh man! I never wanted this to happen. I thought for sure she would have given in before I hit her." Knuckles threw his hands on his head in disbelief as they walked down to the seemingly lifeless grey and red hedgehog.  
"Thanks Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed, ignoring what he had said.  
"What are you talking about? I knocked her out!" he dropped his hands, quite confused.  
"I know! I wanted you to. She was never going to surrender… So I figured that I would have you knock her out then we would take her to Tails' shop. When she comes to, then we can ask her what she was doing by the Master Emerald." Sonic explained, grabbing her Chaos Emerald, letting Knuckles take Thunder.

The boys walked into the shop less than ten minutes later.  
"Who do ya got there Knuckie?" Rouge asked, raising her eyebrows in curiosity. Sonic answered for him.  
"She got in a fight with Knuckles and wouldn't give up, so, he knocked her out cold." Amy's eye grew wide at the news, then became angry.  
"YOU KNOCKED HER OUT BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T GIVE UP A FIGHT?!" she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer. "If I knocked you two out every time you didn't want to give up, you wouldn't be here!" she explained, and would have flattened both Knuckles and Thunder if Sonic didn't stop her.  
"Listen, Amy! I let him do it. We wouldn't have gotten her here if we didn't." the hedgehogs looked to the corner where Knuckles was putting the unconscious body as Knuckles explained what had happened.

Sonic's ear twitched from a faint sound a while later, making him look to the corner where Thunder was set down. She was gone! But it didn't take that long to find her. The male hedgehog lunged forward grabbing her short tail as she started running... She didn't get anywhere.  
"Sonic!" Knuckles called, sounding worried.  
"I know, I know. I got her right here." he finally let go of her tail when she stopped running but got ready to fight. The team gathered around so she didn't just run off. Amy stepped forward to introduce herself.  
"Hi! I'm Amy Rose!"

"I don't care who you are! Now let me out… or I'll let myself out!" Thunder snapped, trying to sound tough through her sore limbs.  
"That or you'll retreat like you did during our fight earlier.", Knuckles smirked. The grey hedgehog's eyes grew wide as she frowned in embarrassment.  
"I...I- I only did that because I didn't want you to hold back. Because I could tell that you were." Sonic chuckled before responding to her weak excuse.  
"If I had gone full out, you wouldn't be here to talk about it."  
"What are you talking about? I'm immortal!" she explained, dropping her red streaked arms.  
"But why were you trying to steal the Master Emerald!?" Knuckles asked.  
"I wasn't trying to steal it! I was bored, so I thought that I would go pick a fight with you! I don't know why you would think that I would take it. Almost everyone knows that you're the only one that can control it!" Thunder rolled her eyes. They couldn't argue with that. Thunder took this moment to her advantage and jumped over to the door, running out before she could be stopped.

"Is it just me or does she seem oddly similar to another someone that we know." Tails questioned. Everyone nodded just before they heard an explosion then yelling.  
"Hey! Get off of me. Let me GO!" It was Thunder and she was being carried off into Dr. Eggman's latest ship.  
"Nice work Sonic! Now she can't get out because you took the Chaos Emerald that she had!", Knuckles stated. Sonic smiled, grabbed his rival's arm, then ran off.  
"Your right! Let's go get her out."

"Ugh. I'm Thunder the Hedgehog and I won't let you keep me here!" Thunder demanded to be freed from the cell Dr. Eggman had put her in.  
"First of all, I don't care who you are. Second, you can have what you want when I get what I want!" the Doctor explained.  
"Ha! Well doesn't that sound familiar!" Sonic joked, suddenly appearing in the doorway with Knuckles at his side.  
"Sonic! How did you get past my security?" Eggman questioned. Sonic ignored him as he tossed a Chaos Emerald to Thunder. She caught it, then smirked.  
"Bye."  
"Where did you find that Chaos Emerald!?" the Doctor yelled, but he was again ignored.  
"What? Aren't you going to take us with you!?" Sonic asked, an irritated echidna by his side.  
"Give me a reason." she jeered. Dr. Eggman had had enough. He pushed a large yellow button, causing the large doors to close and lock. The blue hedgehog quickly got an idea.  
"If you take us back to Tails' shop, I'll let you keep it!" She looked at the gem in her gloved hand then back at the boys before saying,  
"Chaos Control!" She appeared in front of them then repeated herself. Eggman face palmed after they left.  
"Why do my prisoners always escape!?" the Doctor yelled in frustration.  
"Maybe because your prisoner could use Chaos Control." Decoe suggested.  
"Also, the security system was deactivated so we could power the claw to capture your prisoner in the first place!" Bocoe explained, leaving their boss in a rage.

"Mr. Sonic and Mr. Knuckles are back. Oh! And they brought Miss Thunder!" Cream announced, her face plastered against the window. When the boys came in, the rabbit ran out calling after Thunder.  
"Wait! Aren't you going to come in?" she pleaded. Thunder asked why.  
"Well, I just thought that you would join us. You would be a pretty great friend to have. Also, you seem pretty tough." the 6 year old made the hedgehog blush. _'Ugh. Why do I have to like children so much!?' _Cream continued to look at her with pleading eyes, Cheese hovering beside her.  
"Oh fine. But just for a little while, and only if everyone else agrees." she finally gave in. The rabbit's face lit up as she bolted inside to check that the rest of the team was okay with it. Cream gave the grey hedgehog a thumbs up, so she went in. Amy instantly pulled her aside and started blabbing about how great it was to have a new friend but, by the sixth word, Thunder stopped listening. '_Maybe I'll complete __**my **__mission while I'm hanging out with them. Perhaps this will be fun!'_

It was five months later, and Eggman had finally attacked the group.  
"Woah! Didn't see that coming!" Tails swerved the X-Tornado around a tall pine.  
"Breaking news! We are flying right through a forest... THERE ARE TREES!" Thunder shouted sarcastically. The boys rolled their eyes before Tails continued.  
"Looks like you were right Sonic. Five months of no sign of Eggman then, SPLAT!; it all comes falling down… Sunny side-up!" he giggled at his own joke. Sonic and Knuckles laughed but Thunder didn't even smile. _'Maybe I should get her out of the cockpit.' _Sonic thought. _'Before she gets angrier!'  
_"Come on Thunder." he pulled her onto the wing of the plane. She gave him a nod of approval, grinning for the first time this morning. He knew that she would like it.

Suddenly, Eggman's ship disappeared into a giant storm cloud. The Tornado make u-turn, nearly making the two hedgehogs and Knuckles fall off.  
"Thunder, quick! Bring us back to the shop!" the young fox commanded. She frowned then did what she was told, pulling out an Emerald.  
"Chaos Control!"

After they walked off the plane, Tails went straight for his computer. The other three followed.  
"Alright genius. Explain!" Thunder curled her hands into a 'ready to punch' fist, turning to Tails.  
"Calm down Thunder." Sonic came to his friend's defence.  
"Calm down? Eggface has Cream and you want me to calm down!? We were right behind him." she nearly raged at Sonic's comment.  
"Did I just hear a hint of concern?", Knuckles jaw dropped. She just growled at him, not denying it.  
"Don't forget that he has Amy and Rouge too." Tails explained, also mentioning he could track Eggman from the shop but he needed them to make a plan for the attack. The boys and Thunder perched themselves in chairs to think.

Eventually, Knuckles got an idea. He explained the simple tactic.  
"First, Tails will attack with the Tornado. When he gets there, Sonic and I will make our way over." Thunder crossed her arms in disappointment.  
"Right! So in the mean time, I'll stay here and do NOTHING!?" she asked angrily. He quickly added that she would come 10 minutes after they started fighting. She simply nodded her approval.

By the time that Sonic had all the teams Chaos Emeralds, Tails was on his way to the Doctor's base. A few minutes had passed when the boys left. Thunder was alone. Her footsteps echoed in the open shop as she walked over to a chair to wait. It squeaked slightly as she sat down and she could hear the faint, constant moan of the computer fan. She got bored after about 2 minutes.  
"Thinking about it, I haven't really achieved anything in the past 5 months." She said to nobody, closing her eyes. '_I was hoping for more time to search for this 'special partner'. But how would I find her… or maybe it's a __**he**__! I don't even know what they look like, much less where they would be.' _She glanced at the clock. It had been 8 minutes. Close enough. '_I guess I could ask for Sonic to help me but...' _She shook off the thought, getting mad at herself for considering it as she ran out the door.

When Thunder got to the fight, Tails was in a cage, high above a small pile of now, scrap metal. Sonic and Knuckles were laying unconscious on the cold, hard ground. Dr. Eggman had taken the Emeralds for himself.

Thunder jumped at a line of robots, taking most of them out with roundhouse kicks but the last one saw her coming and bashed her with a metal fist. Cringing at the burn, she slid across the dirt on her left shoulder. She instantly got up and clutched the large scrape. Dashing at the next group of bots, she removed a blood drenched glove from her upper arm. Next, she went for a group of smaller bots. They never saw the quick kicks smashing into them, causing them to explode. The grey hedgehog sped after a mob of slightly larger robots. Easily destroying that group with a domino effect, she nervously considered the odds, standing in the early moonlight.  
"It only took me 3 minutes to get here plus the 8 of waiting. If Sonic _and_ Knuckles were both knocked out after only 11 minutes…" her voice trailed away as Eggman sent out another massive wave of metal creatures. Looking at the inhibitor rings on her wrist, she considered pulling them off, but she didn't. She was told that if she did take them off, she would get a boost in power. _'This shouldn't be that hard! I probably won't need them.'_

The smaller, weaker robots came first and were effortlessly destroyed with simple kicks and a few punches. Then the larger, more durable bots came. The young hedgehog managed to land a few almost pointless attacks before she was punched to the ground, landing on her knees. Again, she slid a few yards and again, red fluid ran down her limbs. Before she could stand, the grey hedgehog was thrown again, now sliding on her back. Another bot grabbed her by the arm and smacked her onto the back of a different robotic fighter, letting her drop to her hands and knees. _'Well I guess I was wrong! I should have taken them off!'_ But it was too late to do so. Because a smaller metal monster quickly walked over to her, grabbed her, and flung her towards the forest. The battered hedgehog managed to tuck her head just before she smashed into an overgrown spruce, sliding onto the turf. A scorching misery filled her body, but through the agony came horrible thoughts. '_Are Sonic and Knuckles alright? What will happen to the girls and Tails? Would Dr. Eggman kill them? Would he take Sonic and Knuckles prisoner then kill them too? Even though I would survive, how would I rescue them?. . .What is Cream thinking?' _

She clenched her jaw harder as the snake of pain wound itself around and squeezed Thunder's chest and lower ribs. Opening her eyes for a moment the young teen saw the same small bot that had thrown her, walking towards her; probably to knock her out. She wished that it would hurry so that the pain would stop. (Even though she would have preferred to keep fighting.) The imaginary snake must have grown because now, it was wrapping itself around her arms and legs, creating more pain. Suddenly, there was a small flash to her right then another by a group of large robots, that were quickly destroyed. All Thunder saw before she was knocked out, was a shady silhouette of… a hedgehog?

* * *

**So there it is! Fyi, I have finished typing the next chapter but I would like to see a few reviews before I post it please! Thanks and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
